1. Technical Field
The present application related to the regulation of output voltage and in particular, but not exclusively, to circuits used for such regulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voltage regulators may be used to keep a supply voltage stable in the presence of varying load conditions. These may be implemented on an on-chip environment however due to stability and transient response requirements of the on-chip environment an off-chip capacitor is often implemented as part of the voltage regulator. An off-chip capacitor adds to a cost of manufacture as well as prevents a fully on-chip implementation of a system.